Sugar & Spice
by Jaye Reid
Summary: "All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon the sand." Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850 - 1919)


Title: Sugar and Spice.  
  
By: Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced: Nov. 18th, 2001.  
Completed: Mar. 27th, 2002  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance J/D  
  
Spoilers: Season 1 & 2  
  
Archiving: Just let me know. Can be found at 'Boulevard of Misdirection'  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
  
Summary: "All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon the sand."   
Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850 - 1919)   
  
  
Author's notes: Finally! I thought I would never get this one finished amongst all the other pieces I have been writing. This one took a lot of work, and a lot of rewriting before I was happy with the final product - of which I am .  
Thanks once again to Bridget for the brilliant job she does of beta reading my work, and being so encouraging.  
  
Dedication: To Sonia for her tales of the woeful dresses she has endured.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm wearing yet another meringue."  
  
"You're wearing meringue Donna?" quipped Josh as he walked past CJ and Donna in the mess. "Because I gotta tell ya... I've heard of egg *yoke* being good for the skin, but I can't see how egg white and sugar could be good for you?"  
  
"Meringue is a term used to describe a frilly, over done dress Josh," replied Donna.  
  
"I knew that," he replied.  
  
"You sooo did *not* know that," Donna rebuked.  
  
"Okay, I didn't know that," he replied, pulling a chair out, spinning it around and straddling it.  
  
"Hey! I'm impressed that he knew the other," added CJ.  
  
"So what gives with the frilly dress? It isn't trick or treat again is it? I didn't like, miss six months of my life somewhere in this place?"  
  
"Donna is about to be bridesmaid for the seventh..."  
  
"Eighth, CJ." Donna corrected.  
  
"Eighth, not seventh?" CJ replied.  
  
"Yeah, eighth..."  
  
"Really? That many?"  
  
"Okay... okay ladies, we have established the number eight here..." Josh interrupted.  
  
"Donna is about to be bridesmaid for the *eighth* time and she was just bemoaning the fact none of the dresses have been of a style she could wear again," informed CJ.  
  
"Eight times eh, Donna? You know what they say..."  
  
"Yes 'always the bridesmaid never the bride.' Guess what, I've heard it before?" she snarked.  
  
"Exactly," stated Josh with a smug grin.  
  
"And it would be funny if I hadn't heard it ohhh a million times since Candi got married," Donna continued.  
  
"Candi?"  
  
"Yes Josh. Wedding number three, my cousin Candi and Nigel," Donna pouted.  
  
"You have a cousin Candi who married someone named Nigel?" Josh questioned.  
  
"It was a very nice wedding. It was just unfortunate that she ran off with Simon, who had been their best man, about a year later," she replied.  
  
"Ohhh, not good I suppose, well for Nigel. So the best man apparently *was* the best man?" he chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like it," added CJ.  
  
"So what's with the dress? It can't be that bad can it?" he asked as he put his chin on his arms that were now resting on the top of the chair.  
  
"I really don't want to think about it Josh," she replied sullenly.  
  
"Come on... I won't get to see you wear this monstrosity, so you can at least... hey hang on. I don't remember you asking for time off work to travel home to a wedding? Where and when is it?" he questioned as he sat up straight again.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Come on Donna... when were you going to ask for the time off?" he complained.  
  
"I don't have to. It's... it's... going to be here in Washington, tomorrow. Your schedule is fairly light and I figured a Saturday afternoon in Washington wouldn't be too difficult for me to co-ordinate. I can come in to work in the morning and leave just after lunch," she replied.  
  
"So, I get to see you in this dress?" he mused.  
  
"Not if I can help it," she replied sternly. "It's horrible Josh, it's pink and frilly and bows everywhere... I look like I should be on some hillside tending sheep!"  
  
"Oh then I'm *definitely* going to make sure I see you in this dress," he chuckled as he rose from the chair and returned it to its place at the table.  
  
"Josh! What is it about my public humiliation that gets you off?" she snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seem to enjoy watching my public embarrassments, or at least causing them!" she continued.  
  
"Hey, look I apologized how many times over the Karen Cahill thing? And how long ago was it? No one would remember that anyway?" he defended.  
  
"Well Joshua, you seemed to know exactly what she was talking about," interjected CJ.  
  
"That's because we are in tune," replied Josh hastily.  
  
"Excuse me?" CJ blinked.  
  
"Her words, not necessarily mine," replied Josh. He lowered his head to Donna and dropped his tone. "And no Donna, for the record - you being humiliated does not 'get me off'."  
  
He stood and watched as his words sunk in. "So, on that note, I'm heading back to my office. Donna, try not to spend all day in the mess. We have a country to run, remember?" he stated.  
  
"What was all that?" CJ asked as Donna packed up her lunch area.  
  
"Just... nothing CJ, nothing to worry about," replied Donna, still feeling the blush on her cheeks at suggesting certain things 'getting him off.'  
  
"You'd tell me if it wasn't nothing now, wouldn't you Donna. Because you know, I'm the Press Secretary and..."  
  
"Yes, I know CJ," she said giving her a smile. "It's only Josh being... you know... Josh."  
  
"Yes and that's why I worry," CJ replied firmly.  
  
"I've got to go CJ, thanks for having lunch and listening to me complain about this weekend," she replied as she began to leave.  
  
"Just remember what I said," added CJ, as Donna stood to leave.  
  
"Yes I will... I will," Donna smiled.  
  
You might, but Josh won't, CJ thought to herself as she watched Donna leave.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Donna come on, you have to come out of there sooner or later," stated Josh on the outside of the ladies toilets. It was Saturday afternoon, and Donna was taking an extremely long time to get changed.  
  
"But I look hideous. I can't let you see me looking like some kind of freak!" she called back.  
  
"Donna, you see me looking kinda freaky heaps. I'm sure it can't be all that..."  
  
"No?" she asked as the door swung open and she stood in front of him in all her pink lace and tulle glory.  
  
"Um, well... actually..." he started as he tried desperately not to laugh.  
  
"That's it, I'm not going!" she exclaimed as she tried to close the door again. Josh managed to catch it and force it open.  
  
"No, you're going if I have to take you there myself. You said you'd do it, and I've never known you to back down from a challenge. How do you know this person anyway?"  
  
She sighed as she stood there. "We were at college at the same time."  
  
"You weren't there very long though, so..."  
  
"Long enough and well..." she stopped, wondering how to approach this.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She was doing medicine with..."  
  
"Oh you're kidding Donna... she was a friend of yours and Free-ride?"  
  
"Yes?" She offered meekly.  
  
"Is she like... still friends with him?" he quizzed.  
  
"He's going to be there."  
  
"Dr. Free-ride is going to be at this wedding?"  
  
"Josh! Must you repeat everything I say, and do we have to stand in the door way of the ladies restroom discussing it?" she replied.  
  
"Oh I am soooo taking you to this wedding," replied Josh as they walked the hallway back to Josh's office. Donna was thankful there weren't too many people to see her.  
  
"You can't. You have a meeting with... someone," she stated.  
  
"You can't remember whom my meeting is with, right?" he said stopping her just short of her desk. "You're really rattled about this aren't you? You always remember those sort of things."  
  
"Yes, okay. I haven't seen him since I left and the first time I have to, I'm wearing this!"  
  
"You still have some feelings..."  
  
"No! Oh God no! It's just that... um, can we?" she nodded towards his office, not wanting to have this conversation in the middle of the bullpen.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They entered his office and she closed the door and leaned against it as he took a seat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"I'm a different person to who I was when I left Josh. I like to think that I'm a better, stronger person. I like to think I've done something worthwhile since I left and I..."  
  
"Donna, you have... I couldn't function without you. You run this place - I'm going to be forever in your debt."  
  
"Josh... thanks. But... um, is this where I get to renegotiate my salary?"   
  
He raised an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Didn't think so. Anyway, I've grown as a person, so much more than if I had stayed, and now the first time he sees me..."  
  
"You're looking more like 'Little Bo Peep' rather than Donna Moss, Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff," Josh finished.  
  
Donna grinned at the description, "Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I have a plan...."  
  
"Josh, you know your plans can get you into trouble... remember your inflation plan?" she smiled.  
  
"Listen, Donna. You're brilliant and smart and extremely attractive under all that frill and crap... he should see that. He needs to see that to know just how much he stuffed it up. Go out there and reschedule my meeting with whomever I am meant to be meeting. That will give us time... I'll take you to the wedding via your apartment so you can pick up another dress... um you know, maybe your red one?"  
  
"But I'm a bridesmaid, I have to wear this one."  
  
"Do you own it?"  
  
"Yes - unfortunately."  
  
"Are you ever going to wear it again?"  
  
"Not even to a fancy dress party."  
  
"So, after the ceremony if it accidentally got say... ohhh red wine or something split over it, it wouldn't be a total tragedy?"  
  
"No..." replied Donna as her face started to light up. "Those republicans don't stand a chance at all against you do they?"  
  
"That's my Donna. Go and reschedule my meeting."  
  
"Oh but Josh, I can't very well go and spill wine on myself. I'll look like a klutz."  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm for. Surely you were allowed to bring someone?"  
  
"The Deputy Chief of Staff wants to look like a klutz?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Josh, as much as I loved your devious plan, I really don't think I want anything spilt all over me," she replied.  
  
"Well how about we blow the party early. You can get out of that froth and into something else," he offered.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Aww... come on Donna..."  
  
"You just want to interrogate Michael," she sighed.  
  
"Michael who... oh Free-ride?" he quizzed.  
  
"You have to promise me you won't call him that to his face," she replied earnestly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Promise Joshua!"  
  
"Okay, okay... hey I want him to see just what he's missed too you know," Josh added.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Josh, you know for..."  
  
"Yes, yes. Don't say it, or go all you know... emotional. Just go and reschedule my meeting and we'll fine tune the plan from there."  
  
"Okay. I really can't believe I've let you talk me into bringing you along," she muttered as she turned on her heels, opened the door and headed for her desk, passing Sam on the way.  
  
"What's with 'Little Miss Muffet'?" Sam asked seriously as he walked through Josh's doorway. Josh mused that Sam was the only guy he knew who refrained from being surprised by bizarre situations.  
  
"She's gonna hit the spider with bug spray," Josh returned.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah... and I get to watch," smirked Josh.  
  
"Wouldn't it be more effective to just hit the spider with something hard?" queried Sam.  
  
"I would enjoy nothing more Samuel my friend, but this is something Donna needs to do for herself. And she prefers the spray. You know, watch the spider die a slow and painful death."  
  
"You know that sounds rather sadistic and sick Josh," replied Sam. "She's been hanging around you for far too long."  
  
"Thank you," replied Josh, taking Sam's remark as a complement.  
  
"Josh... you and Donna? Lately it seems..."  
  
"Sam, don't start this again," Josh replied, as he walked around his desk, sat and opened a file.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Sam. We can't have this conversation. I know what this conversation is and I don't want to have it. Not just yet, okay?" Josh stated.  
  
"Okay then. I came to see if you could spare some time this afternoon to..."  
  
"Can't," came Josh's quick reply.  
  
"You don't know what I was about to say?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Points for the luncheon on Monday. I can't today," Josh replied.  
  
"Okay... so you *did* know what I was going to say. What about tomorrow?" Sam asked.  
  
"Tomorrow should be fine, check with Donna. I don't know what I'm doing from one day to the next," chuckled Josh.  
  
"More like one hour to hour," came Donna from behind Sam. "He's free around two tomorrow."  
  
"Nice dress Donna," said Sam turning to her.  
  
Donna rolled her eyes and smiled. Only Sam could be polite about such things. "Josh, I've rescheduled the meeting for Tuesday and I'm right to go."  
  
"Okay," replied Josh, as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sam queried.  
  
"A wedding," replied Donna. "You don't think I would wear something like this any other time?"  
  
"Josh?" said Sam glancing at his friend, with a panicked wide-eyed expression.  
  
"She's a bridesmaid Sam!"  
  
"Oh, well then... that's different," replied Sam, with a half smile added almost as an after-thought.  
  
"What did you think I would be doing dressed like this Sam?" Donna asked as they all headed down the hallway.  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all. I'm just going back to my office. Have a good time," he replied as he veered off in another direction.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, tell me about these people getting married and why they are doing it in such a public place?" Josh questioned as he steered the car out of the car park and into the afternoon traffic towards Donna's apartment.  
  
"Well I think West Potomac Park, because it *is* such a public place. I mean... how many on-lookers are there going to be? Plenty. It's just the sort of thing Gwendolyn would want," Donna replied.  
  
"Gwendolyn?"  
  
"Well at college she was just Gwenie..."  
  
"But somewhere along the way she figured Doctor Gwenie didn't sound right?" Josh added.  
  
"No. Not just that. She never finished. They met at college - he and Michael were friends..."  
  
"Let me guess, she dropped out too?" asked Josh.  
  
"Got it in one," Donna sighed.  
  
"But they're still together?"  
  
"Well he's not as pathetic as Michael, I think he actually cares about her," stated Donna.  
  
"Cares about her? Geez Donna, they're getting married! The guy needs to love her and want his whole life to revolve around her. He's gotta like... *crave* to be with her when he's not, and appreciate her when he is. There's gotta be respect and he needs to cherish everything about her. He's gotta do a hell of a lot more than just *care* about her!"  
  
"Well thank you Doctor Ruth!" replied Donna, slightly taken aback by Josh's statement.  
  
"I was just saying," Josh shrugged.  
  
"Yes, I believe you just did," she chuckled. "So that's what you believe?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah... that's what I believe. Like my Mom and Dad. They were just so, so... devoted to each other. That's how it should be," he replied.  
  
"Well I hope it's like that for Gwen and Gus - and yes, it's short for Augustus. But I guess if it doesn't... well it won't be the first time I've been a bridesmaid at a wedding that's gone down the gurgler," she replied.  
  
"Gone down the gurgler?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"The scary thing is that I do," Josh laughed.  
  
"Just concentrate on getting me there, okay?" Donna replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Thankfully, after dropping by Donna's apartment to find something non-pink and frilly for her to change into, they managed to come across a car space near to where the ceremony was planned to take place. Donna didn't relish the thought of walking too far in her current attire.  
  
"The cherry blossoms are pretty," Josh commented as they walked together.  
  
"I'm shocked you know they are cherry blossoms," laughed Donna.  
  
"Did you also know," started Josh.  
  
"Yes I did. 1912 and the First Lady at the time..."  
  
"Helen Taft..." he added.  
  
"Yes, they were donated by Japan and she had them planted here because she thought the area seriously needed beautification. They say there are around three thousand, seven hundred cherry trees planted here with about 150 of the original ones planted still here," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Pity she was married to a Republican," Josh shrugged.  
  
"Yes, I guess there was that," smiled Donna.  
  
"And see, you proved my point exactly," Josh stated, almost skipping to get around in front of her.  
  
"Which point?" she asked, stopping because she knew if she let him walk backwards for too long he would trip over.  
  
"Before... when I said... Free-ride doesn't realize what he's missed. You know so many things... you're too smart for someone like him," Josh replied sincerely as he offered her his arm.  
  
Donna smiled back. "Thank you Josh."  
  
"My pleasure. Now... let's get you to this thing," he smiled as he moved around and they walked together.  
  
~*~  
  
"DONNA?"  
  
Josh felt Donna's body tense, and he automatically rubbed her hand that was linked through his arm.  
  
"You are the Deputy, Deputy Chief of Staff. You are intelligent, amazing and can do anything," he whispered.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"It's him, isn't it?" he asked, as the man who had called out to Donna approached.  
  
"Uh huh," she again muttered.  
  
"Hey Donna... good to see you. You look, well... great," he said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Michael. Ahh... Michael, this is Josh Lyman. He's my..."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Michael," Josh cheerfully as he firmly shook Free-ride's hand. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
"You have?" Michael replied obviously surprised.  
  
"Donna and I talk about everything," Josh replied with the same smile he wore when he had been warned by Leo to play nice with Congress representatives.  
  
"Donna, you didn't mention you were seeing anyone?" Michael asked politely, turning his attention back to Donna.  
  
Donna frowned slightly and then realized that Michael assumed she and Josh were a couple. "Well considering I haven't seen you in years, the chances of me..."  
  
"But when I called you last year..." he began.  
  
Josh tried not to give anything way with his expression but this was the first he'd heard of any communication between Donna and this loser. Josh knew how bad a poker face he had, and hoped that Donna didn't notice, he guessed that Michael's aim was to unnerve him.  
  
"Michael. You phoned me in the middle of the night - drunk. Upset over what-ever-her-name-was who had just dumped you. I have no idea how the hell you got my number, but really, divulging any information about my personal life was not going to happen!" she stated firmly.  
  
Josh had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from bursting into a full forced dimpled grin. This was the Donna he knew and loved. The one who could...  
  
Whooooooa there...   
  
Loved?  
  
Josh looked at Michael's face and noted that he seemed taken aback by her tone and he figured the 'old' Donna obviously didn't put him in his place often enough.  
  
"Well at least I know what keeps you in Washington," Michael smirked at Josh.  
  
"Actually the White House would fall apart without her," Josh stated quickly.  
  
"Josh, I wouldn't go that far. I..."  
  
"Donna - who prepped the President on the freak weather we had last May?"  
  
"You get to speak with the President? Of the United States?" Michael asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"No the President of the North Virginia Little League, Michael. Of *course* the President of the United States. Do you forget where I work?" she replied raising her eyebrows in disbelief at him.  
  
"Who was the person instrumental in securing funding for Autism research on the Family Wellness Act?" continued Josh.  
  
"I wouldn't..."  
  
"Who Donna?"  
  
"Well in a roundabout way I suppose..." she replied hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. And who finds all the information for my meetings, who calms things over when I piss off someone from Congress, who makes sure I look presentable so I don't look stupid in front of dignitaries? Who... who knows exactly what I need; when I need it and who to get it from if I don't have it? Who ran the office while I was recovering from a gunshot wound..." he said in a rush.  
  
"I did," she replied with conviction.  
  
"Yes, you did," Josh smiled. "So let me repeat... the place would fall apart without you."  
  
"Josh, I... look I'd better get over with the other bridesmaids. Gwen should be here soon," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, go. Have fun," Josh replied letting go of her hand.  
  
"We'll talk later," Michael, remarked as they both watched her walk away.  
  
"We'll see," Donna called over her shoulder.  
  
"So."  
  
"So?" mimicked Josh.  
  
"You're the guy who got shot the other year?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yep. I should really thank you for being such an asshole to Donna, you know. If you guys hadn't split up, I wouldn't have Donna. I can't imagine what my life would be like if she wasn't in it," Josh stated.  
  
"Okay," Michael replied, not quite sure how to answer that. Or whether Josh expected him to. "I should go find Gus. I'm his bestman."  
  
"Really? Well good luck with *that* then," Josh replied in an overly polite tone that he knew Donna would frown at. She always knew when he was being politely sarcastic. So this guy thought *he* was the best man eh?  
  
Michael nodded and hurried off towards the group whilst Josh took his time to stroll over there.  
  
It was a fairly informal looking gathering, no seating. Everyone was just standing around chatting before the bride arrived, and then everyone closed in around them during the ceremony.  
  
Josh noted that despite the candyfloss concoction that Donna was wearing, she still looked pretty. Beautiful even. She too was wearing her polite smile. The one she wore when she wished she could be somewhere else.  
  
After the ceremony Josh made his way through the well-wishers to get to Donna.   
  
"Hey interesting service, but what was with the bridesmaid's dresses? All the same dress but different colors? You guys looked like one of those multi-flavored bags of marshmallows," he wisecracked.  
  
"Why thank you Josh for making me feel even better about how I look. But it was fashionable - apparently," she remarked.  
  
"When?" scoffed Josh, "the 70's?"  
  
"No. 80's actually... we've got to have these photo's done now... Not that I want a reminder of me in this," she said looking down at the dress.  
  
"Oh I don't know," replied Josh, "I would be a reminder of who you could have ended up as."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. "Sounds like a good reason."  
  
~*~  
  
Photos finished, they all headed for a nearby hotel for the reception.  
  
"I really hate this dress," Donna complained as she and Josh stood to one side, sipping champagne and watching the other guests mingle.  
  
"Could have been worse," replied Josh with a smirk. "You could have been the banana or apricot flavored marshmallow. So what are you? Raspberry or strawberry flavored?"  
  
"Hmm... wouldn't you like to know," Donna sassed.  
  
"Careful, I was seriously thinking about having a taste later," he returned with a grin.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"Hey, I don't mind really I like both flavors," he continued.  
  
"Is that still your first glass?"  
  
"Donna... what do you think I'd have to be drunk to say something like that?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know Josh. Would you?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Donna, this is my first glass and I'm not even half way through it," he replied.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"What Donna? I'm just..."  
  
"Oh great - here comes Michael," complained Donna.  
  
"Do you want me to..." started Josh, stepping closer, if that was at all possible.  
  
"No. It's okay, I can handle this," she replied.  
  
"Donna... there you are," Michael chimed after weaving around several guests to get to her.  
  
"Yes, it's me," she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Come dance with me," Michael stated rather than asked.  
  
"There's no music, Michael," she replied with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I seem to recall we used to make our own music," he leered, taking a step closer.  
  
The smell of alcohol on his breath reminded her of the night at the hospital when he didn't bother... she didn't really need any other trigger to remind her of what a weasel he was, but he provided her with one anyway. Donna could see that Josh was about ready to haul Michael off and beat him to a pulp. But he hadn't and she was proud of the fact he respected her need to do this herself.  
  
"Michael, the only *real* music I remember between us was the death march. It had been playing softly in the background long before I realized what a totally selfish piece of *crap* you really were. But you know what? If you weren't such a pathetic excuse for a member of the male species - I wouldn't be where I am today. All I can do is thank God I managed to get away from a life that was going nowhere. I am valued, respected and loved. All your money Michael - it could never buy these treasures."  
  
"My... my... haven't you become the little philosophical one?" Michael replied, leaning into her. "And what's he? One of your little treasures I suppose?"  
  
"He's one hundred times the man you'll ever be!" she retaliated.  
  
He swayed towards her and she instinctively pushed him back.  
  
And then, as if by magic it happened.  
  
As she pushed him backwards he tripped, and the remaining contents of his glass splashed unceremoniously down the front of her dress.  
  
Donna wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or relieved that someone *else* had played the klutz card.  
  
"I hope those hands of yours are steadier in surgery, or I envisage continual malpractice suits," Josh quipped.  
  
Donna merely frowned at Josh.  
  
"What? At least it wasn't me," he offered nodding at her now damp dress.  
  
"There's that I suppose," she replied before turning her attention back to Michael.  
  
"Michael, I'm going to have to go and change," she told him pointedly. Josh was already holding his car keys out for her. "When I get back if you so much as come within five *feet* of me, I *will* cause you bodily harm!"  
  
"Donna, I..."  
  
"Take me seriously," Donna warned. "Josh, I'll be back soon."  
  
As Donna walk away, Josh stepped up toe-to-toe with Michael and glared at him.  
  
"You know what Donna just said about five feet? Make it five *mile* because," Josh lowered his voice, "so help me I'll make your life hell. You see I work for the Government, and the IRS works for us. You cause Donna any trouble and you'll know every IRS agent on a first name basis."  
  
"You can't do that," Michael shot back.  
  
"No? Well step outta line and you'll find out," Josh threatened.  
  
They glared at each other for a few moments before Michael backed away.  
  
"I need another drink," he stated.  
  
"Fine," Josh replied. "I hear they serve good beer in Kansas. Just remember what I said. She's way out of your league these days."  
  
Michael didn't reply he merely skunked away, dejectedly.  
  
Josh realized several other guests could have overheard most of the entire exchange. He put on his well-used polite smile and took a mouthful of his drink.  
  
Josh lurked around the edge of the gathering waiting for Donna to reappear. When he finally saw her, he found the only thing he was capable of doing was stare. She had changed into a liquidous brown-gold figure hugging dress that reached her ankles and had a neckline cut low enough to be tasteful, yet leave not a great deal to the imagination.  
  
Or perhaps not leave much to *Josh's* imagination.  
  
Donna felt nervous under his intense gaze as she approached. She failed to notice that he was not the only male in the room appreciating her change in attire.  
  
She only saw Josh.  
  
"Josh? What? You're looking at me as if I'm... I'm..."  
  
"Desirable? I feel that would be an appropriate word," he said with a dry mouth. Unfortunately when he looked into glass, he found it empty.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"What? I gotta tell you Donna, if I hadn't expressed an interest earlier when you were all marshmallowy to..."  
  
"Marshmallowy? Joshua, you've obviously had too much to drink," she replied, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"One glass Donna. I decided early that I *really* want to remember today," he replied with a grin.  
  
"Well I've completed all my bridesmaid duties and I don't really want to have another confrontation with Michael, so..."  
  
"You want to get going?"  
  
"I guess," came her reply.  
  
"But the bride, she hasn't thrown her flowers at all the desperate spinster damsels. You want to leave before that?" he chuckled.  
  
"Yes Josh, because I *really* think catching the bouquet will make a difference in my life," she scoffed.  
  
"You never know," he smiled.  
  
"Josh, do you really want to know how many times I've caught the damn flowers? And we're not just talking about when I've been a bridesmaid. I've been to more weddings than I care to remember," she replied.  
  
"If you're sure. Do you want to go and let your friends know you are going? I'll get the car and meet you out front?" he questioned.  
  
"Okay," she smiled as he began to walk away. "Oh Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here... you'll need these," she replied, holding the keys up before tossing them a few feet away to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, as he caught them with one hand.  
  
"Good catch," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes I am," he grinned back as she rolled her eyes once again, and watched him leave.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Josh retrieved the car and reached the front of the hotel, Donna was standing on the pavement waiting for him.  
  
"Okay, where do you want to go?" Josh asked as she buckled her seatbelt and he steered the car back into the traffic.  
  
"Oh," she sighed, "I really don't know. I don't really feel like doing anything."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you're all dressed up and looking amazing..."  
  
"Thank you Josh, but I just feel like kicking back and relaxing. How about our standard fare? Chinese delivery and a video?" she offered.  
  
"Okay, as long as the video isn't too sappy and I can have marshmallows," came his reply.  
  
"Josh! I'm not... I'm no longer a pink marshmallow," she laughed self-consciously.  
  
"No, no you're not," he replied sounding mildly disappointed, "but you're definitely got me craving cinnamon."  
  
"Joshua!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you forgotten who we are!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm Joshua Lyman... hmm, I'm sure we've met somewhere before. Donna Moss isn't it?" he quipped.  
  
"Josh... boss and assistant? Ring any bells?" she sighed.  
  
"Yes. Too often I have to say. But we're off the clock now... I mean, just for once..."  
  
"Without boosting your massive ego tenfold Josh, if we... you know, gave in to whatever is... well happening - I don't think it would end up being *just for once.*"  
  
"I could live with that," he smirked. "You say it like it would be a bad thing Donna?"  
  
"Josh, please - this is scary. The way you're talking you'd give anyone the impression that you want to... that you and me should... and that it would be a good thing if we... Josh? Anyone would think..."  
  
"The only person I want to think about it is you," he replied seriously as he found a parking space outside his usual video store.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Donna, did you not hear one word I have said today about how wonderful you are?" he asked with an exasperated tone, as he cut the engine.  
  
"I just though... I thought that maybe you were just being nice because Michael was being such a jerk," she replied.  
  
"Well I *was* trying to be nice, and I know I should say those things to you at any other time too... but honestly Donna, I meant every word. The White House would be lost without you, *I* would be lost without you."   
  
"I'm sure you would eventually be able to find another assistant to put up with you if push came to shove. No-one is indispensable," she replied.  
  
"No... not just at work. I'd be lost... in here," he replied hitting his chest lightly over his heart. "And that's a place were you *are* indispensable."  
  
"Josh? Is this... is this for real? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, you know I think I am," he grinned at the realization was finally dawning on him.   
  
He'd just suggested having a relationship with Donna Moss.  
  
And he wasn't freaking out.  
  
"Donna, would that be okay with you? You know, if we spent more time together socially and tried this?" he asked.  
  
She scoffed. "When are we going to suddenly find all this time to spend socially?"  
  
"For this... I'll make time. I'll find it," he replied positively.  
  
"Okay," Donna smiled.  
  
"Okay? Is that an okay that you think I can *make* an effort to create the time for us, or is that an okay that you want to, you know..."  
  
"Pursue whatever it is with us on a more social level?" she offered.  
  
"Yeah that," he grinned.  
  
"Let's get a video," she grinned as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.   
  
Josh leaned over and caught her arm. "Donna?"  
  
"It's okay Josh... oh and I don't think you'll need to buy marshmallows," she laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Josh, you have to *ask* why?" she laughed. "I can put the damn dress back on if the visual helps out?"  
  
"No, no... don't need it," he smiled.  
  
"So..."  
  
"That means yes doesn't it?" he continued as they alighted the vehicle.  
  
"Yes! Yes Josh, I wish to pursue whatever relationship that has existed between us on a higher level!" she exclaimed. "Are we clear about that?"  
  
"Yeah, perfectly," Josh smirked. "And I believe the people over on the other side of the car park are fairly clear about it too. You know you can be kinda bossy there sometimes Donnatella."  
  
"Josh, sometimes..." she started.  
  
"Yeah I know, but you love me anyway," he sassed as he held the door of the shop open for her.  
  
"Yes, yes I do love you," she smiled back before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, startling him as she walked passed and into the store.  
  
He hadn't planned on saying that.  
  
But he did.  
  
He would never have expected... hoped maybe... but never expected such a quick response from her.  
  
But she did.  
  
He shook his head to rid the daze that she had just created in there.  
  
He followed her in.  
  
"Hey Donna... we don't *have* to get a video tonight," he smirked. "You know you and I... I was thinking we could get a video, or you know...  
  
maybe not?"  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
